


Why Do You Hate Me?

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: Tumblr Pormpts [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere
Summary: Sirius just wants answers and Regulus is trying to protect them both.





	Why Do You Hate Me?

“Reggie, can I talk to you?” Regulus sighed closing his eyes for a second, before following Sirius to an empty corridor. 

“What do you want?” Regulus snapped, folding his arm across his chest and glaring at the other boy. 

“What’s going on with you? You’ve stopped talking to me,” Sirius asked, hurt shining in his eyes as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. “I thought it was us against them,” 

Regulus scoffed, rolling his eyes. “That was just a stupid childhood promise Sirius. We’re growing up. It’s time to leave childish things like that behind. Besides, its never been _us_ against them. Its always been _you_ against them,” Regulus sighed, shaking his head. “I have to go. I’m going to be late for class,” Regulus turned, leaving behind his childish dreams and midnight promises in dark rooms long forgotten. 

“Why do you hate me?” Sirius shouted, hurt lacing his words. Regulus paused mid step, keeping his back to Sirius. 

“You left me. You left me alone, with them. I have no one to help me anymore. They’re even harder on me now because of you,” he paused turning to meet Sirius eyes, tears swimming in his own. “You broke your promise,” Regulus tried to keep his voice strong, but looking into Sirius eyes caused it to waver at the end. He hated that he was showing him how much this was affecting him, but he needed Sirius to realize how hurt he was. “You promised you wouldn’t leave me, but you lied,” Regulus blinked rapidly, trying to keep his tears at bay. 

“Regs you don’t understand! I didn’t have a choice! I didn’t want to leave you, but I couldn’t stay. Please, I didn’t want to leave you,” Sirius begged, tears pricking the back of his eyes. 

“It doesn’t matter. Apologies can’t fix what you broke. From this day forward, I don’t have a brother,” Regulus nearly choked on his words, but it was for the best. It would keep them both safe in the long run. 

“Regs, please, don’t do this,” Sirius pleaded, his voice cracking when he said please. It broke Regulus’ heart, but he knew he was doing the right thing. If this made his brother hate him then so be it. At least he’d already hate him by the time Regulus would get the dark mark. 

“Goodbye Sirius,” Regulus turned, taking a deep breath before heading down the corridor, pretending he didn’t hear Sirius calling after him. Pretending that every broken plea didn’t cause his heart to break just a little more. It’s better this way. I won’t live past this war anyways. Regulus thought as he turned his back on the only family member that had truly cared for him.


End file.
